1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manipulator, and more particularly, to a manipulator having a gripping part grasping an object.
This application claims priority to and the benefits of Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-114164 filed on May 18, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Background Art
In the medical field, manipulators have been used to grasp biological tissue, surgical instruments or the like to conduct procedures.
As one of the manipulators, grip forceps having a forceps part that is freely closed or opened are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-030946. A manipulation axle is connected to the forceps part via a link mechanism. The forceps part is closed or opened by pulling or pushing the manipulation axle.
The forceps part of the grip forceps disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-030946 is provided with a gripping part having means displaced or deformed by a weaker force than a force that destroys biological tissue or a surgical instrument. Thus, even when a user pulls the manipulation axle with a strong force when grasping the biological tissue or the like, the gripping part is deformed or displaced, thereby preventing damage to the biological tissue or breakage of the surgical instrument.